


Tongues

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	Tongues

自然，奥克塔维奥是一个神奇的家伙。  
艾略特这么想。  
艾略特对直播也好，网络红人也好，这些事情他都不感兴趣，所以一开始他见到那个在欢呼声中登场，又踩着假腿的人，他感到了……  
不可思议。  
先不说一个残疾（在艾略特眼里确实是失去了自己的肢体，哪怕在这个年代失去身体的一部分并不少见）的人为什么会有这样大的活力，甚至还对夺走了自己双腿的活动乐此不疲。  
他对艾略特展示用手榴弹跳得更高的方法时，甚至还大笑着，带着炫耀的意思。  
奥克塔维奥是艾略特所不能理解的人，也是艾略特觉得无法和他正常对话的人。  
所以，现在小队的其他人都不在，只有奥克塔维奥和自己两个人的时候，他甚至尴尬得不知道说些什么好。  
“你当然不用担心，我随时都会去帮你，因为你是我的兄弟。”  
这句话他不止一次说出来过，毕竟在战场上，大家都是最为亲密的兄弟，可是现实生活中，他们互不了解。  
奥克塔维奥和他坐在一起，正在摆弄自己腿上的零件，似乎完全没注意到艾略特的尴尬，嘴里还哼着歌。他这会没有戴护目镜，那双绿色的眼睛暴露在外面，时不时还会看向艾略特。  
而能言善道的大魔术师，这会只有沉默的份儿。  
也不知道过去了多久，他听到奥克塔维奥笑了。  
“嘿，amigo，你不想做些更有趣的事情吗？”  
一开始，艾略特甚至没意识到他在和自己说话，他以为这个疯疯癫癫的家伙还在自言自语。只是过了一会，他回头迎上那双绿色的眼睛，因为笑容还弯起的样子，他明白奥克塔维奥并不是那么疯——  
他还会和别人对话，甚至比想象得正常。  
但是，可怜的艾略特还没发现自己想错了。  
“……有趣的事，你是指什么？”  
“哦，你看看，有趣的事比如恐怖游戏，恐怖故事，真心话大冒险——不过这个太俗了，还有就是能让人的大脑开始疯狂分泌多巴胺的行为。”  
“……比如什么行为？”  
“嘿，你对这方面真是一无所知。”  
他眼看着奥克塔维奥的手里还抓着一条拆下来的腿，蹦跳了两下挪到了自己面前，在艾略特还没反应过来的时候，有什么东西落在了自己的腿上……  
是奥克塔维奥。  
奥克塔维奥把那双保护良好的义肢扔到他刚才坐着的位置，就这样一屁股坐了下来。  
“我是说做爱。”  
疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子。艾略特在自己心里这样想，随后还是扯起了自己一如既往的笑容，试图让自己看起来更友善，而且并没有反感面前人的意思。他不希望别人讨厌自己，哪怕是那个古怪的机器人。他说别人坏话永远是在背后，或者自己的心里。魔术师想，这也许在一些人眼里看起来不道德，不过这个把自己表演成一个花花公子的人实际上比想象得更在意自己的形象。  
所以，他不会对面前的人说不。  
“这真是个，非常好的乐子。”  
奥克塔维奥开始脱下他的裤子，滴着润滑液的臀瓣继续贴上艾略特的大腿。艾略特能感觉到那些润滑剂滴在了他的腿上，把那里的布料都打湿，温度随着液体、或是说油状物质的接触而上升，让腿上一瞬间变得有些烫人的错觉。  
他表面上迎合地解开自己的裤子，实际上艾略特满脑子都想着这条裤子到底要扔进哪个垃圾桶才比较好。奥克塔维奥没有戴上目镜，现在的他看起来年轻而有活力，青年人的脸庞算得上俊俏，那是一副好看的皮囊，这是艾略特唯一能想到的与面前人做爱的理由。  
谁不想和长得好看的年轻网络红人做爱？  
好吧，艾略特心想，既然他那么喜欢刺激，说不定什么都经历过了，也许他有特别的花招，可以让艾略特舒服到双眼泛白。  
等到奥克塔维奥带着些许伤痕的手指探进艾略特的底裤直接握住艾略特的小兄弟——这里有一些表述上的错误，并不是指艾略特真正意义上的“兄弟”，而是他的……鸡巴——那手指上刮人的伤疤和常年握枪留下的茧子，磨蹭到最为柔软的顶端，在出口磨蹭了那么一下，就那么一瞬间，艾略特全身的血液都在向下奔流。  
奥克塔维奥太擅长做这种事了，他过于擅长做这种事。他明白自己身上什么部分是最好看的，当然是那双美丽的绿色眼睛，现在那双绿色的眼眯起来，带着点雾气和情欲的火花，这样盯着艾略特的眼睛，艾略特心里的厌恶感现在烟消云散。奥克塔维奥的手指的力道带着侵略性，恨不得马上把艾略特撸射到他手心里一样。  
男人总会有些奇怪的争强好胜的欲望。  
艾略特不甘示弱，手指就这么顺着奥克塔维奥的脊椎向下，用膝盖残缺的部分其实并不太好支撑身体，艾略特算是贴心的人，从奥克塔维奥坐在自己腿上的时候开始，就用手臂抱住他的腰让他不要掉下去。现在，自己的另一只手则是向上文一般抚摸上那对因为过于清瘦而有些可以用贫瘠形容的臀瓣——至少富家少爷的日常保养还不错，皮肤和臀瓣的触感还算得上滑嫩。艾略特的手指在臀缝磨蹭，奥克塔维奥带着点笑容，他好像等这一刻很久了，恨不得立刻就吃下艾略特的性器，那性器现在因为勃起而涨成深色，作为男人来说骄傲的尺寸挺立在腿间，奥克塔维奥用自己的胯部贴上艾略特的，好像女人用自己的花蕊部分磨蹭性器、溢出爱液的主动姿势一样，却又完全不同。  
奥克塔维奥把两人的性器一同抓在手里互相磨蹭，艾略特的手指也同时一下就进入两根直入深处。年轻的声音低喘了一下，身体也抖了抖。  
他很享受被撑开后穴的感觉，艾略特想。这个男人也不知道什么时候灌肠的，他身上还带着沐浴露和洗澡之后特有的香味，虽然灌入了润滑液，但是后穴明显没有做好整体的扩张，艾略特的手指虽然一下就进入了两根，明显也还是能够感觉到阻碍感，并不能如想象中那般轻松地进出。  
“你在做什么，亲爱的？”  
这句“亲爱的”配上刻意压低又带有笑意的嗓音，让艾略特的心跳加速了那么一瞬间，真的，就一瞬间。他很快咽了口唾沫，让自己干燥的喉咙能被润湿到张口说话。  
“我在……呃，事先准备。”  
“我做好了。”  
“你在开玩笑？你的里面紧得要命。”  
奥克塔维奥又笑了一声，尽管艾略特真的不明白他在笑哪个部分。  
身上的人扭动两下臀瓣，艾略特下意识把手指从那咬着他不放的肉穴里抽出，奥克塔维奥撑在椅子的扶手上让自己的腿立在旁边，大胆地试图用后穴对准艾略特雄起的肉棒。艾略特就这么应着他的动作，握住那肌肉好看又没有一点多余赘肉（这么听起来就像在夸奖）的腰，把奥克塔维奥对准在自己的性器上，奥克塔维奥因为有了支撑，大大方方地握住那根性器，直接塞在自己的穴口，示意艾略特把他放下。  
如愿以偿，奥克塔维奥就这样吃下了一整根肉棒，而艾略特帮助他的原因并不是因为什么突发的占有欲，只是因为担心自己这可怜东西的安危。  
等到奥克塔维奥长舒口气并且用双臂抱紧艾略特的脖子，艾略特就开始了顶弄的动作。  
谁来告诉这个人，他太瘦了，我都能从腹部隐隐约约看到我东西的形状？不，那个人不可能是我，而我现在甚至又在心里自言自语。  
要不是奥克塔维奥这会抱住了他的脖子，艾略特还能再低头看一会那腹部的隆起“秀”。这位竞速者抓着艾略特的腿，没有一点不适应的意思，借助手臂的力道主动上下动作，好像是为了把艾略特的性器吞进最深处一样卖力。为了借力，他大腿的根部甚至夹住艾略特的腰，汗水顺着额头流下，身体的表面也浮起一层薄薄的汗。  
残缺的身体可能正好，奥克塔维奥剩下的这部分身体可以算得上小巧，也可以用小巧来形容。看着这小东西在自己的身上一个劲动作，艾略特甚至觉得心口发痒。和女人做爱的时候的快感不同，女人的穴口更加柔软，内部的紧致感有些“错落有致”的错觉——一时间艾略特居然只能想到这个形容词，那是有层次感的快感，但被肉穴吸吮的感觉就像是嘴唇稍微用力含住的感觉，仿佛那小口完全随着自己的意愿张开和闭合，在进入深处的时候张开，却在快要抽出的一瞬间收紧含住头部、这样让人产生依恋感的感觉更是上瘾。  
奥克塔维奥的声音从来没有控制一下的意思，甚至还在越来越大声，也许比起磨蹭前列腺的快感，他更享受的是内部被整个撑开填满的感觉，因为就算艾略特没有什么技巧，也没有特意在乎他的感受，奥克塔维奥也还是叫得很大声，也许是为了取悦艾略特，魔术师并不懂，也没有精力再去分心思考这件事。艾略特承认自己没有任何做爱的技巧，至少在对于这个男人，他根本没有任何取悦的意思，也没有用自己技巧的意思，只是单纯地在他体内不断进出。  
“哈啊……嘿，我可以射在你身上吗？”  
等到那压低的声音在耳边响起，艾略特才终于有点回过神的意思。  
这张吵闹的嘴，还有他那喜欢炫耀的性格，这会突然让艾略特有种火大的感觉。  
“啊，当然，大少爷，这不需要争取我的同意不是吗？”  
这会在他体内进出的速度和幅度都变得更大，性器在高潮前变得胀大了一圈，似乎这样还不够满足，心里突然腾起的施暴欲完全无法抑制，只是语言的刺激也没让怀里的男人觉得生气，艾略特的施虐欲却更加升腾了一些。艾略特在高潮前怀里的身体也整个缩紧，拉长的音调带着满满的撒娇意思，就像对着父母要糖的孩子。  
“射在我的里面，射进来……”  
于是，在高潮的一瞬间，艾略特狠狠咬住这个男人的肩膀，似乎因此获得了不少快感，满足地把精液全数射进了奥克塔维奥的体内。  
嘴里的血腥味还没散去，艾略特在两个人的喘息中听到了一声轻笑。  
“怎么样，你讨厌的爱出风头的人的屁股还让你舒服吗？”  
最后，艾略特听到奥克塔维奥这么说。  
这答案一时半会艾略特还是想不出结果，自然，这肉穴让人满足，只是艾略特不知道如何反驳——  
所以，他是真的讨厌这个爱出风头，吃苦很少，不谙世事的大少爷吗？  
艾略特也搞不明白了。

End


End file.
